


The Halsteads

by renklyo



Category: Chicago Fire, Chicago Med, Chicago PD (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:40:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28293963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/renklyo/pseuds/renklyo
Summary: this story is about the halsteads, in my first story i have an oc that is a halstead and is a sister to jay and will so this is a story about mostly lily but also jay and will
Relationships: Jay Halstead & Will Halstead, Jay Halstead/Hailey Upton, Liliana Halstead/Alex Luna
Kudos: 6





	1. Lily

Narrator   
Lily Halstead is a firefighter at 51 and has. girlfriend Named Alex Luna and is a sister to Will and Jay Halstead.  
After a shift, she works at Molly's and makes her drinks and her friends are her test subjects for her drinks. When she is not at Molly's or 51 she is a wingman to jay or at home with her girlfriend playing video games. Sometimes she goes undercover with her brother to help with cases.

Lilys POV  
I just got to shift and mouch and Cruz are arguing about something " Cruz! you have the pillow!" Said Mouch " No I don't, stop blaming me!" Said Cruz. "What's going on?" I said "I don't know what is happening," said Stella *the Alarm went off* Engine 51 Ambulance 61 motorcycle accident 375 N Station St. Engine 51 and Ambo 61 get in their vehicles and go to the scene. When we got there. There was someone trapped under the Motorcycle and the car that hit the motorcycle was in bad shape "Lily! go help the people in the car!" Said Casey, I went to go help them but I couldn't see them and the glass was blacked out so I broke the window and there I saw Jay and Hailey unconscious and released this was Jay's car and I heard Voight calling their names, I froze for a whole second because that was my brother and his partner. "CASEY! I need another ambulance, I also need the jaws!" I Said very worriedly. Gallio got the jaws and gave them to me when the door was opened I grabbed the radio because Voight was still calling their name, so I grabbed it and said "Voight it is me Lily, Jay, and Hailey have been in a serious accident *in the background "One two three! ok, put him in the ambulance!" Said Foster Come to med we will meet you there!" I hung up and I got back in the rig and we drove to Med, when I come in I see Will and I think 💭 Oh no... this is gonna be bad.


	2. Will

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flashbacks  
> thats it  
> thats the summary

Wills POV

I hear someone calling my name and its Lily, I see First someone who is very hurt, then I see Hailey "Hailey Upton with a broken arm she is not responding BP 60 over 100" Said Brett, then there he is...my brother "Jay Halstead has a broken rib and has a broken arm, he also isn't responding BP 50 over 90" Said Foster, I froze as I saw my brother I looked over to Lily very angry, I walk over to her, "Lily what the hell happened to our brother and Hailey!" "We got a call to a motorcycle accident and Hailey and hit the biker and here we are..." I was so angry and sad I punched my sister in the stomach, she fell to the ground and started coughing a lot and I just was frozen, she grabbed her inhaler and asked if we can go outside.

when we were outside I said sorry so many times I couldn't count "Will it's fine, I have survived worse" *points to a scar on her face* "remember the day at Molly's." I said 

Flashback  
Will POV

It was a normal night at Molly's I was talking with Casey and Lily was talking to Jay when a fight broke out between kelly and some older guy, then Lily tried to break them up then the older man has a beer bottle in their hand and it hit her face and made her bleed all over her face but even though she was in pain she still got the man to get out then she fainted of loss of blood I was scared that she would be blind and she would never be a fireman again then she wasn't blind and I was so happy.

Lilys POV

I was making jay drink my new drink and was talking to him about how he shouldn't go after women when he has the perfect one right in front of him "No no no Hailey and I are just partners, come lily stop joking" Said jay "Im not joking you and Hailey are so perfect but so help me you won't see that. the day you were shot Hailey was so worried and scared that she would lose you forever she was so heartbroken it even made me sad when we heard you were awake she stepped back in relief that you are alive.." I saw jays eyes twinkle which means he was very happy but then I heard yelling and Kelly and some older man were fighting, I ran to go stop them then I was hit in the head by the other guy and I was in a lot of pain but I pushed the guy out then I fell.

End of flashback  
Wills pov  
"I'm glad you are safe," I said " yeah me too... Wanna go back inside will" "Sure" I see everyone happy and I ask what is going on? " Will, jay is alive!" I froze because I was so happy I wanted to see him right away...


	3. Jay Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> so a bit of upstead >:) also sorry i haven’t posted in a bit, school >:(

Jay POV

I was in the car driving to the crime scene when this motorcycle came out of nowhere and we hit it I tried to protect Hailey but I failed, I barely heard the sirens I saw was bright white lights and I didn't know what was going on at all, I just closed my eyes again and I woke up to bright lights all around me and I saw Hailey in the other room and she looked ok but still not good, I felt bad that I hurt Hailey but she is strong she is ok. I saw my brother and lily come in, lily looked like she had been coughing a lot and Will had a bandage around his hand and lily had a bandage around her stomach, Will also looked like he had been crying. "what the hell happened to you two?!" I said "oh I uh maybe punched lily in the stomach.." said will I looked at lily with a worried face but then she looked like she was about to laugh "pfft HAHAAHHAHAHA omg! the way you were so serious haahahahahhahahha" she kept laughing and I laughed with her and then we all started laughing

We were talking for a little longer than will left to go get something, then I as Will come in with Hailey I was so happy to see she was ok and I saw lily give me a wink and I stared at her then will and lily left the room

I talked a bit with Hailey and we laughed and stared at each other and lending closer and I felt her breath on my neck and all wanted to do at that moment was kiss her maybe that was going to happen.....


End file.
